Pale Green
by Arctic0Kitten
Summary: A Pack created from abused and abandoned huskies are reported after 2 1/2 years of running around. 2 people come in, to find that they have multiplied. GaaNar, SasuNaru, ShiKib, NejGaa, 1 sided MizIru, KakIru ZabHak
1. Chapter 1

**Pale Green**

**By:** _Arctic Kitten_

**Anime:** _Naruto_

**Type:** _Husky Style!_

_**Beta:** N/N ((I need one!))_

**Summary:** _A Pack created from abused and abandoned huskies are reported after 2 1/2 years of running around. 2 people come in, to find that they have multiplied. GaaNar, SasuNaru, ShiKib, NejGaa, KakIru_

**Warning 4 Prologue:** _Animal abuse, cussing_

* * *

**Prologue:** _Spring_

A mangy looking reddish husky, dragging a small rope of sausage, slipped into a ruined town entrance. He walked silently through the vacant town, making sure to check if he had been followed. Stopping every few moments to take a look around, he walked on after securing the fact that no one was actually following him. He was deep in the ruined town when he stopped and turned into an alleyway. Once at the back of the alley he made a swift turn behind a garbage can and slipped through a hole in the wall. The Husky had entered into a basement, the musty smell of mold made his black rimmed eyes water and his nose twitch. Passing stacked, rotting, boxes he found the stairs and carefully went up them. They creaked and whined at his weight. 

Leaping over the last step, the Husky came to a hallway, where he quickened his step when hearing the shrill wails from the second floor. He leapt up the stairs and passed the four doors to the end of the hall where he stopped in his mid dash. He looked into a room spotting a partly hairless tail. Pushing past the rusty door, he entered the room, only to be bombarded by wails of hunger and welcome. The other adult male Husky lifted his head and wagged his tail. Three Husky puppies lay at his belly wailing for attention. The first Husky smiled and walked up to the other and bunted heads with him. He dropped the rope of sausage and rumbled in a soft rhythmic voice,

"**Long time no see, Naruto-Kio."** The other Husky grumbled, something like a purr in response.

"**It's been too long, Gaara-Kio. You take too long."** He barked licking at one of the puppies. The newly named Husky, Gaara, looked over his three kin.

"**I've been blessed with a beautiful family."** The other Husky named, Naruto chuckled.

"**Such a charmer."** Purred Naruto rubbing his muzzle to Gaara's.

"**That's why you love me."** Responded Gaara licking the tip of Naruto's nose.

"**Always a charmer."** Finished Naruto, however the love fest stopped as Naruto yelped from a puppy chomping down upon one of his nipples. It suckled then pulled back and wailed. Naruto had no more milk. Gaara rushed the sausage to Naruto and urged him to eat.

"**Sooner you eat the sooner the puppies can eat."** Naruto nodded and chewed upon the tasty meat. Gaara looked around and spotted a larger mound of brown fur. Gaara tilted his head, the fur ball was curled up in the corner. He looked at his kin, who were two times smaller than the 

other. Naruto finished the last of the sausage and sighed, licking his lips. Gaara turned back to him and sighed.

"**No luck on him today?"** Naruto looked at the shivering puppy. His blue hued eyes darkened in concern.

"**No luck. He's just been to beaten to trust even his own species**." Gaara shook his head and sat down, looking over his mates burned body. Singed golden fur lay dim and dusty against burned skin.

"**Do you….." **Naruto drew his attention away from the other puppy and looked at his mate with love. **"Do you still…." **Gaara couldn't bring himself to say it. Naruto tilted his head and barked out softly.

"**What is it, Gaara-Kio?"** Gaara scratched nervously at the back of his ear with his left hind leg.

"…**. Well…"**

"**Gaara, spit it out, Kio!"** barked Gaara a little bit shrill.

"**Do you still hurt?"** Gaara whispered, it was almost not heard by Naruto but it didn't miss his ears. Naruto drooped, his eyes lowered to look over his three pups. Gaara stood and barked quickly.

"**You don't hav-"**

"**I do on some days. It all depends on how I move the day before." **Answered Naruto busing himself with cleaning his hungry puppies. Gaara also drooped. He hated asking his mate that question.

:-:

Gaara had found Naruto a half a years ago, in a ditch. He still was smoking. Gaara knew that his owners had tried to burn the poor Husky. When Gaara had approached the ditch he had reared back from the horrific odder. At first he thought the severely burned dog was already dead, but it moved and groaned in pain. Gaara had been trying to get the dog out but the severe burns and loss of fur it was difficult to grasp the hurt dog. It took a good four hours to finally retrieve the dog. Only after Gaara had pulled the dog out of the ditch did you notice that the dog was his own breed. However because of the damage done, it was very hard to tell.

:-:

Gaara on the other hand, had been chained and taught how to fight. His Husky behavior was not of a natural Huskies but of a wild wolfs. With no one knowing, his father had bred with a wolf, when she died giving birth he brought the only puppy alive, Gaara, back to his owners. A group of dog fighters bought the pup after seeing how aggressive he was. They taunted him and chained him to a short leash. He was called the _"Demon of Blood" _for his eyes would turn a flashing red, his teeth, once purlly white became stained with blood. Black claws glinted red. The white patches of his fur, became dark maroon. He had beaten every dog fighter, until the dog fighters refused to fight _"Demon of Blood"._ Gaara wasn't even a year at the time too.

Time passed, Gaara was isolated from every other dog, so he wouldn't kill them. He was barely fed and slowly he became crazy. At eleven months, a brave dog fighter stepped up to the plate. However, that was the day, Gaara got the taste of human flesh and the joy of people screaming in agony. _((I won't go into detail….unless you want me too. 0o))_ Gaara escaped, but the fighters 

were outraged because of the death of their men and went after him. Resulting in him getting the bullet wound in his left, front shoulder blade.

:-:

Gaara blinked back the memories of that painful day. His shoulder throbbed, his muzzle was right at the hole in his shoulder. It had never healed properly, it was a lucky break that it hadn't gotten to infected. The bullet was still deeply in logged in his shoulder, making moments of walking VERY painful. Gaara stopped licking his wound when he heard a worried whimper. He hadn't noticed that Naruto had gotten the puppies to sleep. The worried expression on his mates face made Gaara sick. He hated that look, no, not like with unlove. He didn't want his kio to look like that. Gaara smiled, his teeth still tinted red. He tried to reassure his upset mate.

"**You shouldn't worr-"**

"**How can I not. Kio, your wound is getting infected." **

Gaara drooped his ears and looked at Naruto, at their puppies.

"**I know, but I can handle-"**

"**I want you around…."** Naruto paused licking a squirming puppy. **"For our puppies. For me." **He finished, making Gaara feel very guilty.

Gaara couldn't bear to look at his mate. He knew how much his mate loved him. He loved his mate to; he didn't want to leave his family. With the bullet in his flesh still, rotting away, it was no way he could get at it. _((They don't know they can shift into their human/animal form. The parents are supposed to teach them that. .')) _Gaara got to his paws and closed the distance between his mate and him. He curved himself around his pups so that Gaara and Naruto made a 

circle around them. Gaara rested his head on Naruto's and their tails entwined. Before drifting to sleep, they both whispered, _'Goodnight, Kio….'_ _((Awwwwww!))_

:-:

:-:

"**So they are in this…ruined town?"** asked a woman dressed in an uniform.

"**Yes."** A neighbor answered. The neighbor lived just a block away from the ruined town.

"**And you say they've been here for ….."** the uniformed woman looked down at her clip board and raised an eye. **"Two and a half years now…." **The neighbor nodded. The woman scratched her forehead. **"No one else has tried to… you know catch them?"** the neighbor looked horror struck. She raised her hands up, in defense.

"**Like hell we would, the red one is a MONSTER!"** the neighbor shrieked. The uniformed woman stepped back and put her pinky in her ear to try to stop the ringing.

"**So others have tried?"**

"**Of course we've tried!"** yelled the neighbor flaring his arms. **"But these ain't no normal dogs. We think they are these hybrid beasts that people are now buying."** The woman blinked. **"The red one is VERY protective over the burned one and vice versa."** finished the man.

'_Ah so that's why they called us then.'_ The woman thought as she watched the man look nervously into the entrance of the town. **"We have traps EVERYWHERE! Somehow they just walk right passed them. They are smarter than the average dog."** The man finished. The 

uniformed woman scribbled down notes on her clipboard. When she finished she didn't even look at the man. She just started to turn and talk.

"**Well, sir… No worries. We'll catch those two-"**

"**Uh well…."** The man fidgeted. The woman turned to the man with a raised eyebrow.

"**What? There are two right?"** asked the woman. The man looked down and scratched the back of his head.

"**Well yeah… but… My…my wife said that she hasn't seen the burned one for a while….But she has claimed to see the dirty red one walking back with food… We think they might have… you know cubs…"** the woman blinked.

'_Cubs? These aren't bears or lions, sir….'_ She sweat dropped. **"Well sir…that might be a possibility, however it also means that the burned dog might be in trouble and the other doesn't know how to help so he only brings him food." **The man didn't seem so sure. The man stepped up to the woman.

"**Well okay whatever you say, you're the professional."** He began making the woman twitch. **"But if there are cubs-"**

'_Pups'_ the woman corrected the man in her head again.

"**We would like to see them before you take them away." **The woman stared at the man. This man, the one who had finally called them, the one that HATED the dogs with a passion, the cat lover, was asking to see the dogs after they were captured.

"**Want one?"** the woman asked. The man looked horror struck again.

"**No no no no, we just love seeing babies."** The man reassured the woman. The woman sighed.

"**Well sir I don't think they have puppies…"** the man looked a little upset so the woman quickly fixed what she was going to say. **"But… if there are puppies, you'll be the first to be shown them."** The man's eyes gleamed with a father's love. The woman turned away from the man and got back into her pickup truck. The man walked up to the window.

"**Thanks. I know that my wife and I seem like dog haters, and most of the time we are."** The woman sweat dropped. **"But these two dogs… They seem to be very close to each other… my wife and I see a lot of each other in those two dogs… We don't want anything to happen to them. We know you would take very good care of the dogs."** The woman stared hard and long at the man before her. Her whole thoughts about this man changed. He did care for those two. **"If they are in any danger it would take our minds off of it to know that they are in a better place and out of harm's way." **The woman smiled the first time for that week.  
**"We'll make sure they are properly taken care of sir."** With that, the woman drove off. She could see the man in her mirror.

**Kitten:** _Finished! This was fun to write...er type really. It's even more fun when you have half of it down in your head!_ -giggles-

**Arctic Vixen:** _So, Kitten are we going to be in this story too?_ -hopeful eyes-

**Kitten:** -sighs and smiles- _Yep!_

**Arctic Vixen:** -gasps- _REALLY?!_

**Kitten:** -nods-

**Arctic Vixen:** _SQUEEEEE!_

**Kitten:** -laughs- _Well that's it for now. I'll wait for five or six reviews before going on-_

**Arctic Vixen:** _Awwww! Why that mainy!?_ -moppy-

**Kitten:** _Because, that gives me time to read what people have to say, and to make the next chapter, silly_.

**Next Chapter:** _A GRRRROWLING Start_


	2. A Groowwwlling Start

**Pale Green**

**By:** _Arctic Kitten_

**Anime:** _Naruto_

**Type:** _Husky Style!_

_**Beta:**__ N/N ((I need one!))_

**Summary:** _A Pack created from abused and abandoned huskies are reported after 2 1/2 years of running around. 2 people come in, to find that they have multiplied. GaaNar, SasuNaru, ShiKib, NejGaa, KakIru_

**Warning 4 Chapter 1:** _Cussing, Violence_

**Author's Note: **_The sad thing about this story is that I had the first chapter started, but because of all the problems with my computer I lost it in all the madness! _–sobs in corner-

_A GRRRROWLING Start_

Gaara had left Naruto a hour ago, heading out to find more food, little did they know that a squad of three people were heading into their home base. They had found the whole in the wall and were proceeding to head up the stairs where Naruto and the four pups were. Naruto smelt them before they got to the room but because of being in the last room in the end of the hall there was nowhere to go. He was trapped. He stood and stepped over the pups, noticing the little brown pup still was not with them. As the three people came into the room, Naruto had swooped over to the lone pup, picked it up and was heading back over. He stopped for a moment then went in front of the three pups with the fourth still in his mouth. He placed the squealing brown pup down and stepped over it, protectively.

'_Back off!'_ Naruto growled in dog language, flattening his ears to his head and baring his teeth to the fullest. His eyes were glinting dangerously. His hackles rose causing him to look more frightening.

One of the men stepped back, lowering the pole that had the loop on it and cursed.

"**Shit, they have pups."** The two other rose the poles in defense as Naruto growled darkly. **"Just what we **_**didn't**_** want…."** The two other hybrid catchers stepped forward. While the first hybrid catcher brought out a cell phone and began to dial and as it called Naruto opened his mouth then snapped it closed. **"Hi, yea it is me. Yea…yea our fear is correct. Got four pups. No Big red doesn't look to be home at the moment… Must be out hunting for food. Yea I'll make sure it is swift." **And as he snapped his cell phone closed and the brown pup below Naruto squealed, the two hybrid catcher's surged forward.

**~Break~**

Gaara was half way back to the home base when he smelt something quiet off. He stopped for a moment, sniffing the air. His eyes snapped open as his ears rose in alert. He knew that smell, it was human and not just any human smell, but a catcher. The type that would drag a dog away and they would normally never see them again. Fear boiled up in the pit of his stomach like bile. He could feel it stinging his throat as he tried to swallow it back down. One thought came to his mind.

The home base!

Gaara found himself charging through the ruined village. The food that he had been carrying was flapping in the wind, wrapped firmly around his neck. He was running blindly, not even paying any mind at what was going on. He swerved through rubble and debris leaping over things, cutting through parts of the village he wouldn't normally go through unless there was good reason too. Weaving in and out of rickety buildings Gaara was about to go down the alley that lead to their hideaway, their mother base.

Gaara stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a high pitched crying howl within the crumbling building.

"_**NARUTO!"**_ Gasped Gaara as he realized that he may be too late already. He ran from the alley just as another howl of horror came from the building. Gaara _had_ to find a new way into the building! He ran passed the entrance knowing he could not get even half way into the building through there. Going to the other side he found a spot but couldn't reach it. He growled in frustration then panic as a bark was gurgled, muffled out**. "Hold on Naruto, I'm coming!"** he said out loud as he rounded the house and finally found a good spot. It would be dangerous but he had to do whatever to save his lover and his pups! "**Just a little longer Naruto, I'll be right there!"** the last word out of his mouth was when he began to charge towards a ramp that looked like it could give at the slightest weight.

In one fluent motion, Gaara was running the ramp and all the way the board was cracking and giving under him. Just as he leapt, the entire ramp collapsed causing a cloud of dust and a huge sound. Gaara soared in the air for a moment and cleared the broken window, his teeth bared eyes glowing red and his teeth exposed all the while a snarl of complete outrage escaped his throat.

**~Before~**

Naruto had been caught around the neck and was trying to pull his head free by shaking and yanking away from the person who had him. The man who had him by the neck was pulling him farther and farther away from his pups which made him even more frustrated. He let out a cry for help, hoping Gaara was close enough to hear him. The man managed to finally pull Naruto completely out of the way for the third catcher to go towards the pups.

'_NO!_' Howled Naruto! _'Not my pups! Why are you doing this!'_ he howled in complete horror as the first pup that was picked up was the little brown pup. Naruto grabbed onto the pole but it didn't do much as the second pup was picked up. _'Gaara? Where are you?' _Naruto howled but it was muffled as the man yanked the pole down causing Naruto to go to the ground.

"**This is going smoother then I had imagined."** Spoke up the second catcher, picking up a third pup who wailed.

"**Don't let your guard dow~"** the first catcher was caught off guard as Gaara came flying through the open window, like a beast with wings he landed.** "Oh shit!" **cried the first catcher as he saw the glint of murderous intent in the red dog's eyes. With an open mouth Gaara charged the second catcher, chomping down on the pole and wrenching the pole from the man's hands. A yelp of shock came from the man as he fell to the ground flat on his back. Gaara turned, releasing the pole that held Naruto.

Both dogs were now standing, bristled and ready to fight. Both were edging forward, growling. The first catcher cursed under his breath, he looked at the frozen man who held the last pup up to the cage.

"**Things just got way harder."** He said before both dogs charged forward. The first catcher slipped from the room as quickly as he could, pulling out his cell phone and calling for back up.

"**Yea bring sleeping darts! They aren't quitting and how they are at the~ **_**CRAP**_**! They'll kill us or harm themselves! **_**JUST GET HERE QUICKLY**_**!"** As he shut his phone he heard a scream. He came back into the room to see the red husky clamped down upon the second man's arm, teeth sinking into the man's flesh, blood oozing out quickly. For a moment the first catcher couldn't help but think that this red husky had been a fighter. His moves were unmistakable.

"**Gaahh!"** the man cried trying to pull the dog off by the scruff. The third catcher was cornered by Naruto.

"**Shit shit shit! Where is my backup!"** growled the man as he grabbed a pole and looped it back around Naruto while he was occupied with the man in front of him.

'_ACK!'_ Naruto cried without realizing he had been snagged yet again. The first catcher held fast, his strong arms held fast as Naruto tried to yank free. _'Gaara' _whimpered Naruto as the wire cut into one of the spots that had been burned. Gaara glanced over to see Naruto in savvier pain. Gaara released the man he had captive in his jaws and came at the first catcher who held out his hand and caught Gaara by his neck. Nails swiped at his hand, as teeth, covered in blood, snapped. A deep growl came from Gaara as his eyes flashed at the man. This dog had defiantly tasted human blood before, concluded the first catcher as he held not only the pole, but the actual red dog in his hand. He lifted the dog up, Gaara gasped as he began to lose oxygen.

The first catcher yelled at the only man that wasn't too badly harmed.

"**Get the last pup!"** The man nodded, holding his shoulder where blood was coming down his arm. The man went to grab the pup and as he closed in on the pup the puppy began to wail, causing all of them to wail even louder. Naruto froze, his pupils became very small. He stood stock still for a brief moment before he through his head back and let out a horrible howl. In one swift movement, Naruto had ripped the pole from the man's hand causing the man to get off balance. Naruto began to foam to the mouth. When the golden dog began to move, the first catcher noticed the blood that was now dripping off his neck. The wire had cut deep in his neck. The catcher had gotten to the puppy and was putting the pup in the cage with the other sobbing pups. The first catcher couldn't move Gaara was a hand full especially after seeing the blood.

Naruto was rigid each step his body quivered. He was going to attack the man who had just threatened his pups. The man was scared, he backed up, holding the cage between him and the golden husky. And right as Naruto was rushing forward, something came at him from his side, hitting him in the shoulder. He gave a yelp and went crashing face first into the ground. The last part of him to fall was his rear that plopped down.

"**NARUTO!"** Yelped Gaara struggling, everyone was shocked when they heard the voice clearly come from the red husky. The first catcher held the dog as much as possible but as time went on he began to lose his grip, but in an instant Gaara yelped too as something hit him in the hip. He squirmed a bit until he finally, like his lover, went unconscious.

**~Break~**

"**You do understand what you are getting yourself into, right?"**

"**Yes." **

"**They aren't friendly, and we rather put them through testing before~"**

"**I understand."**

"**Alright, very well. I'll put them in your caring hands, Kitten. Make them good dogs."**

"**You can count on me."**

A phone could be heard being picked up from an office room.

"**12B, yes, this is Foxx. I have found a foster parent… No I know that they haven't been tested yet. And she knows all the risks…..Don't make me come down there… Good now put them in the car before they wake up. Go with her as well… I don't want to hear any BUTS just do it! Or I'll have your **_**Butt**_** on a platter!"** the phone was hung up.

Kitten sat beside her porch, her eyes locked upon the six dogs she now fostered. She couldn't help but smile lightly but her heart felt like it was being wrenched out of her chest by the mere thought of what these two dogs had gone through! How they both acted one seemed to be a fighter and another seemed, because of the burns on his skin, seemed to have gone through some horrific times. Kitten knew not to approach the dogs especially when they were still out cold. Kitten was also told that both dogs did not transform into humans. So they might have been denied the love and care from their parents. But they were in fact hybrids.

Kitten got to her feet and went in just as Gaara began to stir. From the other side of the fence was another husky, a brown one who had a scar across his nose. Sensing the now waking dog was frightened and angry he decided on introducing himself. The brown dog climbed the wall with ease and leapt to the ground. As his paws hit the ground Gaara was struggling to get up and face him, fur all bushy with rage.

"**Who are you?"** he snarled. The brown husky bowed his head respectfully.

"**I mean you no harm, I'm Iruka… I live right next door**." He said while taking a seat on the ground. Gaara was still quiet unsure but snorted and continued to question the dog now named Iruka.

"**Where are we?"** Iruka blinked and smiled a doggy smile.

"**Well at the moment you are with Kitten. She took you guys in after the catcher's rescued you."**

"**They did no such thing!"** snarled Gaara becoming aggressive again.

"**Woh sorry… It probably didn't seem like it at the time but really they were only trying to help." **Gaara growled.

"**If they come around here again~"**

"**I assure you, they won't."** Gaara looked over the husky, deeming him trust worthy. As Gaara was scanning over Iruka he noticed that the dog was somewhat heavy looking and remembered that Naruto looked the same before they knew he was pregnant.

"**Are you pregnant?"** Iruka twitched his ears a bit taken aback by the question but he smiled sadly at Gaara.

"**I was…"**

"**Oh…so…"**

"**I went through a miscarriage and was deemed not worthy to birth pups. But I'm still going through it as though I would be… I'm at the stage that I'm producing milk."**

"**So basically you are going through a false pregnancy?"**

"**Yes…."**

"**Sorry."** Iruka shook his head.

"**Ah don't be… the 'stud' to be the pup's father was a brute."** Gaara sighed and for some odd reason Iruka laughed.

Gaara and Iruka sat away from each other but it was comforting to know that there was someone there to speak to if necessary. Gaara lifted his head when a pup squeaked and nudged Naruto's motionless body. It started to cry, causing the others to start up.

"Crap…" growled Gaara going to his pups and licking them. Naruto wasn't awake and he was the only one who could feed them or they would cry until they fell back to sleep. Iruka who hadn't seen the pups got to his paws and hesitantly walked closer to Naruto which Gaara snarled at. All the while Kitten had no idea that Iruka had gone to visit or she would have been watching. _**"Stay back!"**_ he snarled. Iruka stopped and looked at Gaara.

"**Sorry…are they…"** Gaara slowly nodded.

"**Oh…"** Iruka looked over the four pups and smiled. **"They're gorgeous."** Gaara stared at Iruka but turned his full attention to Naruto whose eyes were slowly opening. The blond husky let out a pitiful groaned.

"**Gaa~"** Gaara came to Naruto's side.

"**I'm here love…"**

"**The pups… cry…ing"** he said gasping, exhausted. **"I… don't think…"** Naruto's eyes which had opened for a moment fluttered shut again and he fell back to sleep.

"**Naruto…Naruto… Love please open~"**

"**Tranquilizer is still in effect."** Iruka said looking at Naruto with worry. Gaara scratched at the ground in frustration.

"**But if they don't~"** Gaara looked at Iruka who was looking over the pups with such a warm gaze. _**"Iruka…"**_ Iruka snapped his head towards Gaara.

"**Yes?"** Gaara stared at him longingly. For a moment Iruka felt uncomfortable. But then he looked at the squealing pups. Then Iruka looked back at Gaara and smiled.

Iruka laid upon his side, his belly exposed, as Gaara put each puppy to Iruka's belly. They squealed for a moment but then latched onto Iruka's nipple suckling heavily, milk dribbling down their chins. Gaara blinked in shock, Naruto never made that much milk before. Gaara sat beside the slumbering Naruto watching Iruka nursing.

"**Oh, by the way, I'm Gaara."** Iruka looked up at Gaara and smiled brightly.

**Kitten:** _Alright so you have met me, Vixen, and Iruka in this chapter. You'll meet most of the others next chapter. Like Shino and Iruka and a glimpse of Kakashi. Next chapter will give you full descriptions of the pups! _–smiles-

**Chapter 2:** _A Brawl after the Wakeup Call_


End file.
